渡二 星沉海底当窗见 ABO
by NARICOMET0617
Summary: 渡海征司郎x二宫和也
1. Chapter 1

1

渡海第一次注意到二宫和也是在他大学刚毕业还在做研修医的时候。那天他刚观摩了一台手术，带着一身疲惫回到宿舍。公用的门厅里不知道是谁放着广播，渡海疲惫地瘫坐在沙发上，听到当红偶像因为一篇有关文鸟的来稿笑得话都说不清。身边的Staff也不阻止他，反而陪着他笑出眼泪。二宫的笑声可爱又极富感染力，渡海也不禁跟着一起笑了出声。后来的日子他回想起那段时光，嗤笑自己那时的快乐真是来的简单又轻易。

2

渡海第一次见到二宫和也是在他做社区医院医生的最后一年。饰演精神科医生的二宫和也跟着剧组来他们医院取景。渡海远远看到坐在折叠椅上候场的二宫被小朋友们围住的样子，年轻漂亮的脸上挂着温柔的微笑，耐心地陪着小孩子们交谈玩耍，渡海所在的位置都能听到从那里传来的笑声。

渡海从没想过会与国民爱抖露产生交集。社区医院相对比较清闲，傍晚时分同事们早就下班回去了，值夜班的渡海慵懒地在空荡的走廊里巡查，走到三楼，他嗅到浓烈的香草气味，他意识到有Omega发情了。他匆忙跑到医药室取了几枚不同规格的抑制剂，戴上针对alpha的信息素阻隔面罩，来到那间紧闭的杂物间，听见从里面传来Omega痛苦难耐的呻吟声。他焦急地的取出钥匙打开门，发现二宫正瘫倒在地上，后面分泌出的液体已经把裤子浸透了，他左手用力捂住后颈的腺体，右手正费力地去够掉到地上的手机。渡海询问了他的情况，然后选了中度抑制剂注射到他的腺体里。他把二宫抱到病房的床上，又跑去休息室找了套自己干净的衣服拿去消毒室除去属于自己的Alpha信息素，再放到二宫的枕边。他关上房门靠着门板坐在地上，对门内的人说："我给你守夜。"

渡海医生低沉的声音令二宫莫名安心，他没一会儿就沉睡过去。待他醒来时已经天色大亮了，他发现自己手里还攥着医生的名牌，那是他昨天"失控"时扯下来的。他看着名牌上年轻医生清秀带笑的面庞，轻声读着他的名字。"渡-海-征-司-郎。"

正当他盯着名牌发愣，病房传来了敲门声。他慌忙把名牌藏到被子里，急忙应了声请进，然后就看到带着阻断面罩的渡海医生端着食物和药剂进来了。

"吃饭吧，饭后二十分钟记得把药吃了。衣服是我的，已经把信息素处理掉了，你可以安心穿。"

二宫听到闷闷的声音隔着面罩传出，声音的主人升起他床侧的小桌，调整好高度，把餐盘放了上去。

"谢谢医生！真的很感谢您！"

二宫对着渡海鞠了一躬，渡海的角度正好能看到那头睡得支楞八翘的乱毛。他忍住用手揉揉的冲动，抿了抿唇，转身往外走，又在门前驻足。

"一人在外，注意安全。"语毕，渡海离开了病房。

二宫对着门口发了好一会儿呆，直到被手机铃声惊到才回过神。他向经纪人交代了几句就挂了电话。拾起筷子认真把食物吃完，再去卫生间清理了一下自己，换上小医生的衣服。

"好合身啊。"二宫心想。

吃完药后，二宫开始整理床铺，渡海医生的名牌掉到了地上，他小心捡起揣到兜里。"下次见面再还给他吧。"

揉了揉脸清醒一下后，他急忙赶向今天的工作地点。

二宫一连几天都没有看到渡海医生出现，听小护士说渡海先生家里有事，据说是父亲查出得了重病。

又过了几天他看到渡海医生一个人在医院小花园的长椅上吸烟，他捏了捏一直揣在他兜里的那个长方形卡片，最后还是没有拿出来。他快步走到渡海面前，让渡海等他一下，又跑去车上拿了个信封下来。

"渡海医生，这是我演唱会的门票，请您一定要来！"

他鞠了一躬，双手奉上信封。

渡海轻笑一声，用没夹着香烟的手接过信封。

"呵，你拿信封过来我还以为你是要给我钱呢。"

二宫抬起头睁大眼睛看向坐着的人。

"我会去的。"

渡海对呆看着他的人笑了笑，然后站起身离开了，边走还边背对着二宫挥了挥夹着信封的手。

"啊！渡海医生是咖啡味的。"二宫看着渡海的背影回想着刚刚嗅到的味道。

3

舞台上的二宫又是另一种样子，跳舞很有爆发力，一个回首头发扬起，晶莹的汗珠撒下来，这样的姿态在渡海眼里变成一帧一帧播放的慢动作。几小时几乎不间断的唱跳是非常消耗体力的，二宫新换的衣服不过一会儿就被汗水浸湿，喘息声色气性感，令人血脉贲张的性感。这个人不散发Omega信息素也足以让所有人为他痴迷癫狂。他有好多可爱的小动作，可爱的让人忍不住把他抱到怀里尽情疼爱。弹吉他时嘴唇随着节奏开开合合，看到写着他名字的应援扇会跳起来用力挥手，找到站在前排的渡海医生时惊喜地给了一个wink饭撒，花车移过来时灿烂地笑着对他比小树杈。

演唱会的最后，渡海看着台上的人在注视着仰望着他的人们。一盏盏手灯组成一片绚烂璀璨的金黄色星河，而这片星系的拥有者温柔而满足地笑着，用他氤氲水汽的双眼将独属于他的景色尽收眼底。他心怀感激，仿佛想化身烟火，拼尽性命点燃自己，只为换一场火树银花送给那些来看他的人们。

愿，星河长明。

退场时渡海发现手机上有好几通家里的未接来电。他的心脏忽地下坠，他匆忙拦了一辆的士往家里赶。父亲被送进了重症监护室，医生已经下了最后通牒。

那天他出去洗水果，回来时看到佐伯医生坐在父亲床前。他正要推门进去，却听到佐伯说什么"医疗事故"，"我把止血钳留在…"，"对不起"。

他已经听不到父亲回了些什么了，他眼前昏黑，耳朵里环绕着长声尖利的鸣笛，他想到自己父亲对着一张带有止血钳的X光片叹息的样子。接着他又被心电监测仪的警报声拉回现实。他松开手中捧着的果盘，冲进病房，推开站在床边的佐伯，他按着父亲的双肩大声呼叫着。又过了半分钟，进来的医生护士把他拉开，他追着被推走的病床，除了自己的喘息声和心跳声他什么也听不见。他死死盯住手术室的大门一动不动地站着。几十分钟后，出来的医生摘下口罩对他说了句抱歉，然后他就什么也记不得了。

他浑浑噩噩地处理了父亲的后事，安顿好母亲的生活后独自前往东城大学附属医院。在那里，他一待就是十年。

4

这十年间，渡海从手术结都打不好的底层废柴变成几乎是东城大所有医生都闻风丧胆的手术室恶魔。

痛苦的时间尚能靠不断练习技术熬过大半，但剩下的漫漫深夜又该怎么熬过去呢。没有人知道他经历了什么，也没有人关心他经历了什么。

渡海还保留着那场演唱会的票根，那被他视为吉光片羽。

有一次渡海回家看望母亲，那时家里的电视机正播放二宫主演的《流星之绊》的光碟，他曾听到过喜欢二宫的护士谈论二宫在剧里如何帅气、演技如何高超。母亲去洗碗时，正好播放到有明功一与仇人在天台约见那一幕，二宫布满血丝的眼睛含着仇恨和愤怒的泪水，他字字泣血质问着那个曾待他如父的人。渡海突然抓起遥控器关掉电视，不顾母亲关切的询问，快步走到卧室紧锁房门，把自己蒙在被子里却久久无法入睡。他一直都没有去看那部剧的结局。

再有一次，渡海去便利店买些必备品，排队结账时，他看到便利店里的电视机正好在放着白金数据的预告片，二宫从楼上跳到卡车…他想到关于二宫腰伤的旧闻，暗骂一句真是胡来？又马上自嘲一句，关我什么事呢？

5

渡海再次见到二宫是在东城大旧楼门前。他想到几天前研修医告诉他有剧组要来医院采景，他说了一句碍事就把这件事和研修医一块抛到脑后。他静默地站在原地看了一会儿吞云吐雾的二宫，然后转身离开。渡海听到肉体撞在地上的声音。他猛然回头，看到二宫瘫倒在水池边，面色苍白，双目紧闭，额头布满虚汗。他打横抱起二宫快步走回医院。他给二宫安排了全套检查，然后静坐在他床边死死地盯着他。他想着他在电视里看到的这个人的样子，他被夸奖时明明害羞极了却故意摆出撅起嘴像是在吹口哨的得意表情。想到他被逗笑时笑得头都仰起来像是在雪地里撒欢的小柴犬。他觉得二宫笑起来的样子最可爱了，捂脸偷笑、藏到臂弯里窃笑、不好意思地咬舌头讪笑、抚掌而笑、拍桌大笑，边转身边攥拳头遮住嘴笑。他总爱穿松垮的旧T恤和裤口的短裤，如果坐姿太安逸，还会走光。能看出来他的腰还是不好，做节目时总是调整坐姿。还有这个人吃东西的不香，却斯斯文文甚是好看。他代表一切美好，他不应该病殃殃地躺在床上。

渡海的平板上收到了二宫的体检报告。昏倒是因为注射了副作用强的烈性抑制剂。注射烈性抑制剂的原因是对多种抑制剂产生耐药性。渡海低垂着眼眸，面无表情，没人猜得出他在想什么。

"嗯…渡海、医生？"

二宫睁开眼看到床边立着一个人影，他定睛一看竟是渡海。他想到他彻底陷入昏迷前包围住他的拥有熟悉的咖啡气味的怀抱。

二宫去打听过渡海的消息，但社区医院的人只知道渡海家中出事，匆忙辞职后就再没他的消息了。他也让做医生的朋友帮他留意一下渡海的消息，但是终归是石沉大海杳无音讯，二宫很是失望。

二宫是一个Omega，这个体质注定要在所有抑制剂都对他彻底失效前找到一个alpha标记他。但他却喜欢上了一个只见过几面的医生。他把那张贴着照片的名牌放到布袋里挂到脖子上做护身符，他在每一个痛苦的发情期里都穿着那套渡海的衣服为自己注射抑制剂，然后吞下安眠药在梦中与他的心上人相会。

二宫发现眼前的人变得和从前不太一样，从前的渡海医生是一个喜欢揶揄人有些散漫爱笑的年轻人，而现在的渡海虽然看起来还是很年轻，但气质大变，乖戾、阴郁、冷漠、眼尾还带着些嘲弄。

"森赛还记得我吗？我…"

"这个抑制剂曾致死3个Omega，你还真不怕死啊，二宫大偶像。"

"可是…"

"要是不想死就不可以再用抑制剂了。"

"但我不想随便被一个我不喜欢的alpha标记了！"

二宫红着眼睛瞪着渡海。

"邪魔。"

二宫看着渡海转身走出病房，他委屈的想哭。他转过头，双手紧紧攥着被子，咬紧不住颤抖的下唇，拼命忍住流泪的冲动。

房门又被粗暴打开了，渡海医生一脸不耐烦地拿着一包输液袋闯了进来。他把药在输液架上安置好，然后拽起二宫的手说了一句"邪魔"，再把针插到他手背的血管里。二宫终是没忍住，泪水打在了被子上。

"三十多岁的人打个针还哭鼻子。"

二宫矜起鼻子嗔怒地看向渡海，又哼了一声转过头。但没一会儿，他就开始偷偷瞥向渡海，他实在是太想见到这个人了。

渡海当然看到了这些小动作，他觉得这人又可爱又好笑，他正准备调侃几句，就收到了急救消息。他告诉二宫快输完时记得按铃叫护士拔针，然后就走向手术室了。二宫目送着渡海离开，然后失落地在空荡荡的病房里发呆。他一会儿蹙眉一会儿微笑，一会儿叹气一会儿又fufu笑出声。最后他好像是想通了什么，眼睛弯的像只小狐狸一样，然后钻到被子里，美滋滋乖兮兮地等着输液完成。

6

渡海发现自己被二宫赖上了。这个人凭着可爱的脸和甜言蜜语成功从护士嘴里套出了自己常待的地方。然后渡海就总能在休息室里看到二宫窝在自己常睡的沙发上的布团里，捧着游戏机开始拯救村庄，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔的，赢了就开始打空气鼓，输了就伸腿踹空气。渡海倚在门框看着二宫的背影觉得这人脸上挂起不自知的温柔表情。

二宫这个人赶也赶不走，要是渡海黑脸开嘲讽，他就撒娇卖乖扯着渡海医生的衣角，说自己腰痛，渡海医生的沙发比较舒服，而且他一个Omega在外实在不安全。渡海骂一句碍事，就连着被子抱起二宫放到旁边的床上，然后自己躺在沙发上睡觉。

下周开拍手术戏，二宫捏着手术钳，小心翼翼地练习缝合。

"渡海森赛做个示范吧。"二宫转身看向身后的人。

"邪魔。"

嘴上不耐烦的人贴向二宫的后背，握住他的双手灵活操作起来。明明在自己手中还笨拙费劲的东西，在他手里就那么容易，像是日本人用筷子吃饭一样容易，二宫心想。

他们心脏贴在一起，二宫听到他们两个人的心跳声渐渐趋于一致，香醇的咖啡味信息素钻进自己的鼻子里，他的上身酥麻，耳根发烫，呼吸也变得有些急促。

"专心一点。"

渡海拿开他手里的手术钳，又把缝合线放到他手里，带着他一起打结。

二宫收回心神，跟随着渡海用心学习。他本就聪明，学东西上手快，没一会就能打出漂亮的外科手术结。

"森赛真厉害。"

二宫转过头崇拜地看向渡海，嘴唇擦过医生苍白冰凉的脸，他吓得睁大眼睛，然后整张脸噌地一下就红了。

渡海把下巴压倒他肩膀上，伸出手指点了点二宫胸前的布袋。

"这是什么？"

"啊！这个、这个是我的护身符。"

渡海低声笑了起来，看了眼有些慌张的二宫没有继续追问。又伸手环住他的头，直到把头发揉的乱糟糟的了才放过他，然后直起身挥挥手走出了休息室。

二宫松了一口气，却生出了一股失望。要是问下去就好了，要是问下去说不定…

7

渡海回到休息室的时候，发现二宫不太对劲，他面色潮红，身体不断颤抖，那里渗出的蜜汁甚至已经把毯子打湿了。他腺体发烫，甜腻的香草味信息素疯狂分泌出来，呛得渡海心神不稳甚至起了反应。渡海想出去拿他刚从木下小姐那里搞到的新型抑制剂，但他的手腕被二宫死劲握住。

二宫用湿漉漉的眼睛看着站着的人。"森赛，请给我个临时标记吧，求求你了，帮帮小和吧。"

渡海叹了一口气，跪到沙发前把二宫抱到怀，他感受到二宫滚烫的手伏在他的胸前，急促湿热的呼吸钻到他的衣领里，浓烈的Omega信息素直直冲进他的鼻子里。他捏了捏二宫的后颈，激得二宫像小猫一样在他怀里蹭来蹭去，他强忍着alpha的本能，克制地咬住怀里人的腺体，然后把自己咖啡味的信息素注射进去。天知道他是怎么忍住欲望不把喜欢的人压在身下彻底标记的。

渡海在夜色中点了一支烟，想着那个躺在休息室里的人，真是扰人心神的妖精啊。

二宫是闻着饭香醒来的，他披着被子揉了揉眼睛，刚放下手，就看到一碗鸡蛋拌饭递到他面前。

"吃点吧。"你胃不好，渡海吞掉了后半句。


	2. Chapter 2

1  
二宫度过发情期的新方法是摄入渡海牌抑制剂。每一次偷跑来"治疗"的二宫都会让渡海心软得一塌糊涂。湿漉漉含情的蜜色眼睛，发红的鼻头，吐出湿热气息的猫唇，像涂了胭脂一样嫣红的脸颊，下巴上可爱的小痣，还有香甜的信息素…渡海恨不得马上把他标记了，让所有觊觎他的人都知道这个人是属于自己的。但他告诉自己，再忍忍，现在还不是时候。  
二宫醒来的时候发现渡海医生不在休息室，他迷迷糊糊揉揉眼睛，嗯，征司郎又去做手术了吗，医生真辛苦啊，他心想。  
当然，"征司郎"这个称呼他现在可没胆子当面讲出来。  
他走出休息室，走向卫生间。随意瞟了一下旁边，刚好看到渡海躺在医院等候区的椅子上，他正准备走上前，却看到一个女子坐在他的前排还对他说说笑笑。  
二宫觉得自己手脚发凉，心脏痛的嘴唇都在发麻。他慌乱跑回休息室躺倒在还残留着渡海信息素的床铺上。  
"征司郎只是在同情我吧。  
给我临时标记只是因为我是个病人吧。  
这只是作为医生的本能吧。  
这十年里征司郎可能早就有喜欢的人了。  
这样的我只会是拖累、是麻烦。"

2  
在外面"冷静"了很久，终于平复好欲望的渡海回到休息室，看到他的小星星像婴孩一样蜷躺在床上沉入黑甜乡。二宫一只手摊开手背朝下搭在枕头上，一只手握拳放在床上，细柔的发丝散散垂坠，被子只堪堪盖住臀下，白嫩嫩的肚子还从衣服里露出一半，一双肉乎乎的小脚淘气地钻到外面，或许是有些凉，脚趾还紧紧蜷缩着。隔着一层衣服，还是能看到他有些凸出的肩胛骨，就像是没藏好的羽翼。  
他就像一只小天使。  
他就是我的小天使。  
渡海拉起被子盖住他的肚子和脚丫，又靠坐在沙发扶手上看了他半晌，吓得二宫以为自己装睡被发现了，就在这时，他听到一声长长的叹息，接着他感觉到渡海爬上了床。  
医生把胳膊伸到二宫脖子下，又轻轻环上他的头，另一只手分开他的小拳头，他们十指相缠。  
医生的呼吸打在他的脖子上，他整个人都酥软了。  
或许渡海医生还是有点喜欢我的，二宫心想。他又往后靠了靠，和渡海贴的更近，一滴泪珠从他眼角滑落，滴落到渡海的袖子上。

3  
自从那个共枕同衾的夜晚，二宫每晚都跑到休息室留宿。渡海也不制止，甚至会在二宫忘记带换洗衣服的时候递上自己的衣服。搞得二宫身上总有一股香草咖啡味。二宫经纪人还奇怪，明明一直管他要茶喝，怎么身上却沾上那么重一股咖啡味。

这间休息室本来是医生共用的地方，但自从坏脾气的渡海医生占领了这里，除了猫田护士外就没人敢到里面了。而二宫赖进来后，猫田护士也识趣的不在这里休息了。

他们睡的那张床下都是医学书籍，挨着的那面墙上贴满了笔记，双层铺的上层也堆满了期刊专著。床边的脏衣篮里放着几件衣服。里面也有过小和各种各样的动物印花胖次，渡海每次都帮他清洗过，晾在床边的栏杆上，旁边还挂了几件渡海的换洗衣服。  
百叶窗长年不打开，细碎的光从缝隙里钻进来，使得房间没有那么昏暗。床边的柜子里堆叠着渡海的文件和生活用品，角落里放着电饭煲和几袋子大米。  
沙发前茶几完全变成渡海的办公桌，摊满了文献。二宫的游戏机也放在这里。  
二宫想到有一回他下戏后在休息室里蒙头大睡，一个好像是姓高阶的医生拿了一大摞资料进来。渡海嘴上说不需要，结果人一走就开始研读，甚至还靠在床上边搂着他边看，搞得资料都摊了一床。  
他嘴巴那么坏，总是说那么气人的话，但他真是一位好医生。  
他又想到渡海的眼睛，总是布满血丝，甚至眼皮和眼角都染着一层薄红。  
再怎么技术了得，做手术都是非常耗费心神的。很多个午夜，二宫都在睡梦中恍惚听到渡海被叫去急救，直到天边露出鱼肚白，才带着一身疲惫回到休息室。一开始，渡海回来时怕惊扰二宫睡眠，就窝在沙发上将就将就。直到有一次二宫睡眼惺忪地掀开被子，顶着一头天线含含混混地向那个刚摘下医生帽、头发散乱半遮住右眼的柔软而温和的医生张开双臂撒娇。  
"征酱～小和好冷啊，小和要征酱抱抱～"  
于是嘴上说着邪魔，身体却很诚实地走向床铺的红耳根渡海医生，再也没在休息室里有二宫的情况下委屈自己睡沙发了。  
他钻进被子，把睡的粉红的二宫抱在怀里，窝在他怀中的人哼哼两声在他颈窝处蹭几下，他轻摸两下那人的脊背，合上眼安心入眠。

4  
这几天一直在赶拍摄进度，二宫待在剧组里忙了好几个通宵，有好几天没有见到他的渡海医生了。  
他知道渡海妈妈住院还是在走廊听到几个实习医生在嚼舌根，说什么渡海医生拒绝佐伯医生操刀，选择使用机器人进行手术。他匆忙跑去休息室却没看到渡海。办公室的医生告诉他渡海妈妈已经被送进手术室了，渡海应该在中央监控室里。二宫知道自己不合适去那里，他焦躁又担心，却只能待在这里等待。这时，他听到外面的医生焦急地寻找A型RH阴性血，渡海妈妈需要输血。  
他快步冲出去，对外面的医生讲："我是RH阴性A型血，身体健康，没有传染病，用我的吧！"  
根据二宫的体重，他至多献300cc的血，但当他听闻医院里只有他一人符合，附近医院的血袋最少也要1小时才能送到后，他又再三坚持多输100cc。  
失血的感觉很不舒服，但他还是撑到渡海妈妈手术成功，才晕晕乎乎地回到休息室休息。

渡海回来时正看到研修医小心翼翼地端着一杯热牛奶走向休息室，他神色不悦地叫住世良，问他在做什么。  
"呃，那个渡海医生，二宫桑刚献了400cc的血，我看他不太舒服就…"  
他还没说完，渡海就夺过牛奶走进休息室，飞快关上门把研修医挡在门外。  
渡海坐在床沿看着床上的人，面色苍白如雪，眼底还有不浅的黑眼圈，嘴唇白的像清晨的月亮。他这几天赶工一定是累坏了，这么虚弱的情况下还不乖地跑去献了那么多血，真是太胡闹了。  
渡海皱起眉头，俯身就吻上了二宫的嘴唇，被闹醒的二宫伸手就攀上了渡海的脖子，他们吻了很久，直到二宫面色潮红，嘴唇再次有了血色渡海才放过他。  
他把牛奶喂给二宫，捏了捏他脸上的软肉，对他说："我要离开东城大几天。"  
他用食指点住二宫想要追问的唇，蹭掉唇上的奶渍，继续说道。"休息室我不在的时候就不能来了，你的宝贝游戏机要收好，过几天我就会回来的。"  
他看着躺在床上人用如同密林中小鹿的眼睛全神贯注的看着自己，目光真挚纯洁无暇，他的心一下就变成一块棉花糖，又甜又软，忍不住又去吻了吻二宫的额头。  
"我有些事情要去做，等到都解决好了，我们就…"  
二宫没有叫渡海把话说完，他认真地把自己的手指插到渡海的指缝中，看着他们十指相扣。然后他抬起头看向渡海的眼睛，对他讲："好的征司郎，小和等你。"

5  
渡海离开东城大后，二宫经常去病房探望渡海妈妈，有时带点水果点心，有时送点鲜花杂志。他特别招长辈的喜欢，渡海妈妈总是被他哄得合不拢嘴，还说要他嫁给征司郎，把二宫羞的从耳朵红到脖子。  
几个月的拍摄终于结束，导演带着剧组成员们去聚餐。二宫被大家哄着喝了不少，整个人都有些飘忽。他从包间出来后看到了正在用餐的渡海，他正高兴地想要跑上前去，却看到上次在医院等候区看到的女子也在那里。二宫酸涩的想要哭出来，他又委屈又难过，他想冲上去质问渡海，却又不想去面对什么一样转身就跑了。  
渡海和木下交易饭沼达次的信息，转头正好看到自家小可爱泫然欲泣一脸控诉地看着他，又飞快跑开了。他几句话打发了木下，匆忙追向二宫和也。  
渡海最终在东城大旧馆前找到了在那里吸烟的二宫。  
他上前拿走二宫的烟，吸了一口吐到他脸上，隔着烟雾注视着眼前的人，就像是在雾里看花，越看越好看，越看越喜欢。他握住二宫的手十指相扣，另一只手扶住他的后脑，摩挲两下附身就吻了下去。  
二宫挣开渡海，把脸撇过一边，撅起嘴巴，双目含泪，鼻子也矜了矜。  
"渡海医生既然有喜欢的人为什么还要吻我？你不想标记我我就去找别人…"  
"太吵了。"  
"嗷—"  
愤怒的二宫像只小狗一样扑到渡海身上，并在这个总是不系领口扣子的恶魔医生的苍白胸口的上留下一个牙印。然后双手紧攥着渡海的衣服，磨着牙奶凶奶凶地瞪着他。  
"嘶，你是狗吗？"  
渡海又好气又好笑，用手指戳了戳那人气鼓鼓的面颊。  
"木下小姐是协调员，我找她只是去做个交易。"  
二宫有些不好意思，他松开渡海把双手背到身后玩起手指，左脚脚尖点在地上蹭来蹭去，眼珠左转转右转转就是不肯看眼前的人，嘴里还在哼哼也不知道在说什么。  
他发现渡海只是一脸玩味地看着他，他恼羞成怒又逃走了。  
这回渡海可没让他得逞，说了一句邪魔就扛起二宫往休息室走。肩上的人对他又捶又咬，闹的他险些没抓稳二宫。坏心眼的医生伸手就拍了拍他的屁股，身上的人羞的不敢再折腾下去。  
二宫把自己的脸紧紧掩住，生怕被人认出来。但其实根本没人敢去看二宫，毕竟渡海医生的眼神太可怕了。  
渡海把二宫放到休息室的床上，桎梏二宫的四肢，狠狠吻了上去。直到把身下的人欺负的娇喘连连眼中含泪，才抱着他一同入睡。

6  
渡海终于找到了饭沼达次。  
他想到那天他在母亲的病房里看到佐伯的身影。他实在忍不住恶心把佐伯请了出去。这个害死自己父亲的罪人，这个搞出医疗事故却让多年好友做替罪羊的叛徒。这个自己母亲到现在都以为是恩人的仇人。  
他又想到二宫，那个在自己晦暗世界里唯有的一点星光。他知道二宫一直希望自己能够标记他。渡海又何尝不是这样想的呢？他忍了这么久，委屈了他的小星星那么久。终于，过了今天，一切尘埃落定，亏欠他的人他终于能解决掉，他亏欠的人也终于能得到他的补偿。  
他打开那间病房的门，走了进去…

身体里的止血钳…  
当年的真相…  
抢救回来的佐伯清刚…

一切，都结束了…  
一直压着他的东西骤然消失了。他头脑混乱迷茫不清，他有些不知所措，他想离开这里。  
用几句话打发走研修医，他怅然而恍惚地继续向前走着。  
忽然，他听到了二宫的声音。  
"一千万，征司郎跟小和回家。"  
渡海走到二宫身边停了下来，他轻笑一声，又继续向前走。

"还站在那里做什么，快带路。"

7  
东京，二宫的公寓。

渡海把二宫困在沙发上，勾起右唇角，不怀好意地盯着二宫。  
"那么在那之前，关于标记的后果，你都了解楚情况了吗？omega一生只能被一个alpha标记，去除标记的临床实验致死率高达72.4%。这意味着，只要你还活着就要和我绑在一起。你即将要接受的，就是有这样风险的事。二宫先生，你考虑好了吗？"  
或者说，你真的不会后悔和我在一起吗？渡海没有把这句话说出来。  
"邪魔，渡海医生真啰嗦。"  
二宫戳了戳渡海医生的胸口，一脸不耐烦地看向身上的人。  
"你没机会反悔了。"  
渡海顺着二宫身上星星的轨迹吻下去，脸颊、下巴、耳侧…  
热气打在二宫后颈的腺体上，那样敏感的地方被心爱的人触碰到，他抑制不住颤动，就像是被雨滴捶打的铃兰。  
他的衣服被渡海一件件除去，他的每一寸肌肤都被心上人细心温柔地照顾到。  
香醇苦涩的咖啡味信息素包裹着他，那是前所未有的欢愉。  
他感觉自己像是飘浮在空中，绵密的云包裹着他的身体，飞鸟掉落的羽毛拂过他的发丝、唇瓣、茱萸…

渡海剥开箬竹叶，露出白嫩香甜的糯米团子，他含住樱果细细品味。沾染了津液的果实如同被上了一层糖色，带着诱人的光泽，馋的渡海的喉结都上下动了动。  
他终于不再去蹂躏那两颗红艳娇嫩的樱桃。  
他一口咬住软糯的香草味团子，并和入咖啡的味道，像是在糕点上印上自己的徽章。  
他继续品味这块可口的点心，感受内馅里流淌出的甜丝丝的蜜汁。  
贪吃的渡海医生进一步品尝他的美味，深入享受被紧紧包裹住的丝滑温软的触感，和被甜水浸渍的至尊体验，伴随着那如金翅雀的颤音般的美妙声音。  
最后他成功获得了一个粉白粉白的牛奶流心糯米糍。

他小心翼翼地清理好他娇贵的宝贝，缓缓把他放在柔软的床铺上，动作轻柔地给他盖好被子，生怕惊扰了他的美梦，却又禁不住诱惑，又亲了亲他柔嫩的嘴唇。  
渡海医生走到阳台上点燃一支烟。  
他看着楼下行色匆匆往家里赶的上班族们，思量自己应该去哪家医院，好给他的宝贝赚游戏钱。


	3. 番外

渡海和二宫的宝宝生的玉雪可爱，简直就和Papa Mama是一个模子刻出来的。柴犬似的豆豆眉、水汪汪的蜜色眼睛、圆圆的鼻头、弯弯的猫唇…甚至下巴上的小痣都在同样的位置，渡海春江女士见了都撒不开手。

这天二宫做产后检查，宝宝被渡海妈妈满心欢喜抱走照顾去了，妈妈离开前还对二宫眨眨眼睛，要他这几天休息休息，和渡海好好玩一玩。搞得二宫捂着脸蹲在门前摇了好一会儿的脑袋，才把羞意赶跑。

在东京某综合医院里，心外科的渡海医生双手插兜一脸不耐地向休息室走去，他今天本来是可以休假陪老婆做检查的，结果科长出去开会没回来，他不得不顶一门手术。  
做完手术后收到老婆发来信息，是一份指标合格的检查报告和带孩子去奶奶那里住的消息。寂寞的渡海医生打算在休息室凑合一晚上，毕竟回家也没老婆陪。

他刚脱掉白大褂搭在床头，屁股还没坐稳就被一个散发着熟悉香草味的小护士压到在床上。  
骑坐在他身上的小护士穿着淡粉色制服，制服好像小一号，曼妙的身姿被勾勒的清清楚楚，尤其是那挺翘性感的胸部。下身是短裙，堪堪包裹住臀部，是稍微动一下就会走光的款式。腿型漂亮的护士穿着白色透明丝袜裤，小巧的脚上还穿着目测有8厘米高的高跟鞋。

渡海用手指点了点护士的胸牌，压低声音不怀好意地读出来："渡海和子。"  
"和子"舔弄起渡海的手指，又整根含进去津津有味地吃着。待他离开时，指尖与舌尖中的银丝好一会儿才断掉。他俯下身子双手撑在渡海的耳边，脸部不断靠近，直到他们鼻尖贴着鼻尖。

"渡海森塞，我是新来的护士和子，森塞要多多关照人家哦~"  
他边说还边用下身蹭了蹭渡海的下体，在感受到坚硬滚烫的东西顶在他的大腿根那里后，他得意地冲着渡海送上了一个wink，又用胸前的两团小兔子蹭蹭渡海的胸部。

渡海坏心眼地笑了笑，伸手抚摸二宫的头发，发丝穿过他的指缝。他的手来到他后颈的腺体处揉了揉，二宫呻吟一声，双手没了力气，直接软倒在渡海身上。他用湿漉漉的眼睛和渡海对视，还伸出舌头在渡海露出的胸口处舔了舔，又伸出手指不老实的在渡海乳尖处画圈圈。

渡海拥着他坐起身来，拿下他脖子上的听诊器，自己戴上。  
"那么，我先教教和子小姐怎么使用听诊器吧。"  
说着，渡海就扯开二宫上衣的扣子，穿着白色蕾丝胸衣、散发着奶香的胸部暴露无遗。哺乳期的男性Omega胸部都会变大，但像二宫这样罩杯的Omega实属难得。  
"欸，和子护士真是童颜巨乳啊。"  
渡海伸手袭上嫩白性感的肉团，用手用力揉捏了几下，二宫的胸衣就被乳尖处流出的液体浸湿，变得有些透明，渡海甚至能依稀看到他粉嫩的乳头。  
"啊…渡海森赛太大力啦…人家…受不了…啊…"  
"和子护士还在哺乳期，我来给你检查一下。"  
渡海抓起听头就塞到二宫的胸衣里，冰凉的听头刺激的他的乳尖的挺立起来。  
"啊…好冰啊渡海森赛…"  
渡海扯下碍事的胸罩，含住滑嫩又肌肤弹性的乳肉，双手揉捏着二宫的小屁股。  
"和子小姐竟然没穿内裤，是要勾引我吗？"  
他一边吸吮着二宫的乳头，一边扯开连袜裤的裆部。二宫的后穴早已湿的不像样，淫液顺着大腿流到膝窝。他敏感的身体在这样的刺激下，乳汁喷了渡海一嘴。就连前端也一挺一挺地射出了精液，糊在丝袜裤上。  
"啊…渡海森赛…和子的后面好难受啊…森赛帮帮我…"  
渡海把二宫推倒，拿起听诊器把听头塞进他的后穴。  
"啊—好冰…啊…"  
二宫的小穴猛烈地痉挛着，不一会儿，湿热的穴肉就含热了听头，听头被吃进了更深的地方。

"和子的后穴恢复的很好嘛，那么我换个东西看看你的生殖腔情况如何。"  
渡海脱下衣裤，抽出被含的紧紧的听诊器，一下就顶入张合不止的小穴里。  
"唔，和子的小穴还是那么紧呢。"  
"啊…好大…征司郎…舒服…"  
二宫的短裙卷到肚子上，一只脚上的鞋已经不知什么时候掉到一边了，小脚踩在床柱上。一条腿挂在渡海手臂上，小腿随着渡海撞击的节奏一摇一摇的，高跟鞋挂在脚尖上，危险的随时都会掉下去。  
二宫的右手死死抠着头上的床栏，左手紧紧攥着枕头，用力得关节处都在发白。  
床铺也因为他们剧烈运动而发出吱嘎吱嘎的响声。

"啊…进去了…好深…啊…"  
渡海吸住二宫的乳房，用力把肉棒肏进他湿热的生殖腔。紧致的内壁包裹着他的巨大，翻滚的肉浪像无数条小舌一样舔舐着他。他忍不住释放出更多信息素，这让二宫本就敏感的身体变得更加瘫软，一股股的春水像溪流一样向外流淌着，却被巨大的肉棒死死堵住出口。  
"啊…让小和去吧…啊征司郎…"  
渡海狠狠操干几下把大量精液射进二宫的生殖腔，他用力吸吮着二宫的乳房，像是要把奶水都吸干了。  
"啊—"  
二宫的腹部不受控地抽搐了几下，他的肉棒喷出有些透明的前液到渡海的腹部上。

"和子酱的奶水真甜啊。"  
渡海把无力的二宫翻过身去，背入式插了进去。  
"嗯…啊…"  
二宫软趴趴地伏在床上，像猫咪一样用小爪子挠起了床单，胸口潺潺流淌的乳汁很快就把床铺浸湿了一大片。  
渡海顺着他的背沟从腰部一直舔到后颈，然后轻轻咬着腺体，把信息素慢慢注入进去。  
"啊…征…嗯…"  
渡海开始用力抽插起来，双手握住二宫的奶子，捏抓乳肉，按压乳头，乳汁像水流一样喷射出来。  
"啊—宝宝会不够喝的…啊…征司郎…"  
渡海扳过二宫的头吻上那张发出羞人呻吟的小嘴，舌头强势侵入唇缝，卷弄着二宫带着甜味的小舌。  
几十下的猛烈抽插后，渡海终于射给了身下的人。二宫早就累的昏睡过去，但他的小穴还在不由自主地翕动着。  
渡海脱掉二宫身上皱巴巴的衣服，撕掉被折腾的破破烂烂的丝袜裤，又抱着他来了一次…


End file.
